


A Vital Detour

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: “Checking in?” The clerk made a face like he smelled something foul.


  Will clasped Hannibal’s hand. “We don’t have a reservation, but we thought you might have a vacancy.” Or ten. The motel was definitely lacking in curb appeal.


  “Room 112.”


  Will leaned on the scarred counter. “There’s a bathtub?” He smiled as Hannibal ducked his face to hide a laugh.


  “What?”


  Clearly pleased, Will enunciated. “A bathtub. Not just a shower.”


  “Yeah -” As if it pained him. Will was sure he’d burn the sheets. -“There’s a bathtub.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my floof bestie

“Checking in?” The clerk made a face like he smelled something foul.

Will clasped Hannibal’s hand. “We don’t have a reservation, but we thought you might have a vacancy.” Or ten. The motel was definitely lacking in curb appeal.

“Room 112.”

Will leaned on the scarred counter. “There’s a bathtub?” He smiled as Hannibal ducked his face to hide a laugh.

“What?”

Clearly pleased, Will enunciated. “A bathtub. Not just a shower.”

“Yeah -” As if it pained him. Will was sure he’d burn the sheets. -“There’s a bathtub.”

“Good. We’ll take it.” Will stepped aside for Hannibal to offer his Amex.

“Cash only.”

They both knew it was bullshit. Will pawed at Hannibal’s coat. “Darling?”

Hannibal nearly lost it right then. His eyes said punishment would be swift and severe. The moment passing, he found his mark. “Of course, my love.” An open mouth kiss showcased the slide of their tongues. They both enjoyed it immensely.

The clerk cleared his throat. Twice.

Will whispered loud enough for him to hear, “Hurry up, daddy.”

With Will nearly humping his leg, Hannibal handed over the bills. “He’s very eager.”

The clerk pushed the key forward. Deep lines framing a frown. “112”

“You’ve been very helpful.”

* * *

Will shoved Hannibal onto the bed and started pulling at his shoes and socks. “You’ve been very helpful?”

“He was.”

“He was an asshole.” Will tossed a shoe aside.

Hannibal shifted out of his coat as Will went to work on his belt. “That too.”

“Lift.” Will inched Hannibal’s pants down. “He thinks we’re fucking right now.”

“Of course he does. Perhaps he’s enjoying the fantasy. You are very tempting.”

Will eyed Hannibal’s smile. “The kiss was nice.”

“The kiss was nice.” Gripping a handful of Will’s shirt, Hannibal pulled him down. “Very nice.” A stroke of his tongue parted Will’s lips.

Will made a needy sound. “Don’t start.”

“Why?” Their noses bumped as he licked again.

Will’s head fell. His breath came fast. “Hannibal.”

“Will.” Hannibal nipped at his neck.

“The bathtub.”

Another nip. Harder. “Can’t it wait?”

Will braced on his hands. “No. You’re just stalling. Hoping to distract me.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“You would.”

“Never.” Hannibal rubbed a knee between Will’s legs.

Will forced his leg down. “Uh uh. Nope. It won’t work.” He tugged Hannibal’s sweater over his head.

Hannibal fell back with a sigh. “You’re committed?”

“And so are you.” Will stood and took his hand. “It’ll be fun.”

“So you said. I’m still not sure I trust you.” Pushing off the bed, Hannibal trailed behind him to the bathroom. Five hours in a car and this is where they wound up. Perhaps he shouldn’t have admitted it.

“I can’t believe you’ve never done shampoo horns.” As if was the most absurd thing ever.

“Such a sheltered life I’ve lead.”

“You’re lucky you have me now.”

Hannibal stopped to pin Will against the door frame. “Truer words never spoken.”

Will smiled as Hannibal stared longingly at his mouth. “You’re stalling.”

“Just promise me something, Will.” He leaned in, poised.

Will tensed to fight back a shiver. “Maybe.”

“No pictures.”

“Not even one?” Will teased with a barely there kiss.

Hannibal’s hips twitched. “One.” He nudged Will’s head back. “But only if you’re in the tub with me.”

Will lifted his chin. His nails scraped down Hannibal’s back. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
